


As Everything You've Created Crumbles Around You

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Background Enoshima Junko, Cosplay, Drabble, Emotionally Repressed, Execution, Gen, Headcanon, Hiding in Plain Sight, Identity, Messy, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: This couldn't be solved in a few stitches. Shirogane dropped the facade and frowned.





	As Everything You've Created Crumbles Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Is this poetry? Is this a drabble? I don't even know anymore. This is all based around a certain scene that I think about a lot, and a (poetic?) attempt to fill in some holes. This contains spoilers for the entire game, so this is your last chance to turn back.

"God, I wish I was something special."

They looked at her as they looked at anyone else, but she knew better than any of them that they couldn't care less. Most believed that fitting in and blending in was the same thing. 

She couldn't disagree more.

To explain, she'd try and use the only example she could - cosplay. There was a difference between an outfit that worked and an outfit that truly fit and gave the character personality. 

Fitting in wasn't invisible. Fitting in wasn't finding flowers on her desk despite being very much alive. Fitting in wasn't being picked last in sports, ignored when she had a question, or getting into theaters without having to hand in her tickets.

Not an ounce of motivation, no one cheering her on. She got average grades, had an average look, average school, average room, _average average_ ~~ _average **incompetent.**_~~

Cosplay was nicer because it was an escape from reality. She could replicate characters and create costumes for people to shine in. 

Though they only wore them for attention. They didn't bring the characters to life as she wanted. This won't do.

Shirogane reluctantly took that on herself. People gushed over their favorite characters and she did it better than she expected.

_Perhaps the emptier ones are better at breathing in the souls they desire. It's one way to look at it._

They took pictures with her, liked her photos, complimented her, and she brought smiles on their faces. But the source of joy wasn't coming from Shirogane, it came from their favorite characters and the fiction and joy and hope it emulated.

She hated reality, and the truth was boring. She didn't belong there.

Fiction was where she belonged, fiction was her home. She wanted to devote her life to it, and die for it.

She watched the auditions and felt nothing but bliss. This story was hers and hers alone, and she scribbled in her notebook with excitement. She'd never be anything special, but they were.

She eagerly wrote them together, rubbing her hands together in satisfaction. They were full of twists, truths and lies, fact and fiction.

The 53rd season had begun.

She was just a cosplayer without a sense of identity after all. Not the big bad mastermind that everyone anticipated. She can pretend, but that's it. Everything she makes will end up broken anyway. It was okay, though.

Shirogane was never tragic. She's not boring anymore, either. She was wicked now. She thought back to Kaede Akamatsu after Rantaro's death.

"Don't look so down, Shirogane-san! This is all the mastermind's fault!" Tsumugi grimaced. She knew that already, she had thought as she watched her helpless hung and crammed into the noisy keys. It didn't sound as musical as she planned.

The sky will hurt when it falls, and she's long built her walls. Sympathy was locked out, and ~~ _so was her heart_~~.

This isn't something a few stitches or patches can fix.

~~Enoshima would've probably be displeased with her lack of quirk.~~

Slowly waving goodbye the audience as the boulder came crashing down. Enoshima smiled brightly, in a delusional bliss. Tsumugi dropped the facade and frowned.


End file.
